Tu regreso
by Luna-x
Summary: Drabble acerca de los pensamientos de Lenalee ante la partida de Allen. "De nuevo, sólo me queda esperar el regreso de todos los que quiero... De nuevo, sólo me queda esperar tu regreso"  SPOILERS cápitulo 205 del manga


**Titulo:** Tu regreso**  
>Serie:<strong> D-gray man**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Genero:<strong> Angst, Drama**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> Todos los personajes de D-gray man pertenecen a su fabulosa autora Katsura Hoshino; esta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento n_n**  
>Spoilers:<strong> Situada durante el capitulo 205, asi que contiene SPOILERS... El que no haya alcanzado esa parte del manga, es recomendable que NO continúe leyendo n_n**  
>Summary:<strong> Drabble acerca de los pensamientos de Lenalee ante la partida de Allen. "_De nuevo, sólo me queda esperar el regreso de todos los que quiero... De nuevo, sólo me queda esperar tu regreso_"

o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o

_Esa_ opresión en mi pecho no desaparece. Primero Kanda, ahora Lavi y Bookman desaparecidos; Chaoji** gravemente enfermo y ahora Allen-kun se encuentra encerrado... ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir así _mi familia_...?

- Nii-san... ¿Por qué tiene que estar encerrado? ¡Tú _sabes_ que él no es una amenaza! ¡Él sería incapaz de hacernos daño!

- Lenalee... Comprende por favor...

- ¡No! ¡No lo comprendo! Allen-kun nunca... Nunca...

La alarma que se escuchó en ese momento hizo que aumentara el dolor en mi pecho... Una voz femenina se escucha por todo el lugar informando el motivo de la alerta: Allen-kun huyendo y en compañía de los Noah... No... No puede ser... _No puede ser_... Ni siquiera me doy cuenta en que momento me alejo del escritorio de mi hermano para seguir las órdenes de encontrarlo... Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo para ir en su busca, más no porque alguien me lo esté ordenando... No... Quiero verlo... _Necesito_ verlo... ¿Verdad que es mentira lo que nos están diciendo? Tu no nos puedes haber traicionado, ¿verdad, Allen-kun? Tú que formas parte de mi familia... Tú que eres una parte tan importante de _mi mundo_...

No sé por qué decidí ir en esta dirección. Saltando una y otra y otra vez, sigo avanzando, esperando llegar hasta ti. Mecánicamente, desesperadamente, grito una y otra vez tu nombre esperando oír cómo me respondes, como aclaras todo este malentendido y regresas conmigo, a nuestro hogar...

Finalmente te distingo a lo lejos: una sombra gris entre toda la vegetación del lugar... y detrás de ti, el brillo que emite un portal del arca. ¿Por qué abriste esa puerta, si sabes que sólo te ocasionará más problemas? Con el último salto que di logro alcanzarte, mi voz al fin logra llegar hasta tus oídos y tu te volteas hacia mí con esa amable expresión en tu rostro, tu cálida sonrisa y un ahora pequeño Timcampi en tu hombro.

¿A donde vas...? Me hablas, pero aunque oigo lo que dices, no logro comprenderlo, no quiero comprenderlo. ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo...? La calidez de tu abrazo apacigua un momento el punzante dolor en mi pecho sólo para que éste aumente de nuevo al momento que te separas de mí. ¿A dónde vas, con esa sonrisa cálida pero forzada...? En tus ojos, empañados por el dolor desde hace algún tiempo, ahora también se observa el brillo de una nueva resolución, entretanto que yo solo siento cómo aumenta la impotencia en mi interior al comprender que nada de lo que te diga impedirá tu inminente partida.

¿Acaso las promesas que me hice a mí misma de volverme más fuerte para protegerlos a todos, la promesa de que me haría tan fuerte como tú, ahora no sirve de nada? ¿Acaso, haga lo que haga, sólo seguiré viendo tu espalda alejándose cada vez más de mí, incapaz de alcanzarte? No te vayas... No te vayas... ¡_**No te vayas, por favor**_...!

Como si se tratara de otra persona, siento que mis piernas dejan de sostenerme mientras observo como si fuera en cámara lenta como te vas acercando al portal que se encuentra detrás de ti... como te vas alejando de mí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en qué comencé a llorar... Una declaración y una promesa, ambas susurradas al viento, llegan hasta mí al mismo tiempo que desapareces entre la luz, dejándome sola con mi desesperación, mi dolor y mis lágrimas. De nuevo, sólo me queda esperar el regreso de todos los que quiero... De nuevo, sólo me queda esperar tu regreso...

o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o

_**Si no se escribe así, por favor, avísenme u_u  
>Y eso es todo. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar el siguiente capítulo (T_T). Gracias por leer!<em>


End file.
